T is for
by MissLuciusNightWings
Summary: For a long time, the mystery that was the T in William T. Spears' names was pondered by a certain Death Goddess. (Well, not 'that long', but still) Short DRABBLE, hints of GRELLIAM fluff


AN: Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated something on here and I thought that I should. This is unbetae'd so any mistakes are mine and mine only. If you have any plot bunnies that you want me to write, please feel free to PM me. Reviews are welcome, and if you have any flames they will be used to roast marshmallows. Thankyou!

...

It was a windy and frigid morning. The absence of snow did nothing to improve the weather but was rather annoying, the lack of cloud cover giving way to the harsh sunlight.

The temperature within the Dispatch building was no better in her opinion anyway, the cold making Grell forgo her trademark red coat for a thicker, uglier black one that hid her corset-trained curves. (AN/: no idea if this is possible but then again, Grell makes everything possible)

It was break-time and she was currently hiding out in William's office, far away from the reaper-filled cafeteria, sprawled haphazardly on a chaise lounge conveniently placed before the flickering fireplace. William, himself, was stationed behind his desk going through the mounds of long-overdue paperwork Grell had just handed in, content to provide his eccentric subordinate refuge since she had done what he asked for once in centuries.

However, of course Grell would not be content to just relax without anything to occupy herself with and stood abruptly, causing William to give her a questioning glance.

Which was then soon jeopardised as she caught his gaze and returned it heatedly, causing William turn away with a rosy tint to his cheeks. Stretching languidly, she once again felt William's gaze fall upon her form.

Grell smirked. But she simply would not allow William's attention to stray back to the paperwork. Not when she was in the room by any means.

"Darling?" she purred.

"Hmm?" came the distracted reply.

She strode over to William, heels clicking on the tiled floors and deposited herself in the dark-haired reaper's lap, much to his astonishment, his left arm instinctively circling her narrow hips to steady her. After briefly stroking the crimson strands for a moment, he made to pick up his quill again only to have his Death Goddess snatch it out of his fingers and deposit it in the inkwell.

"William-dear what is your middle name?"

Grell, herself did not have the pleasure of possessing a middle name so evidently, she would have to inquire about his sooner or later. However, judging by his bewildered expression, her love was certainly not expecting such a question.

"Love?" Grell inquired gently nudging her dazed beau.

William blinked, his eyes widening, then looked away quickly.

"You mustn't know."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

Grell knew William was bound to crack soon and turned his adorable-ness to the maximum.

"For me?" She whispered softly.

"…No."

She whimpered at the harshness of the reply then hardened her resolve.

"Fine. I'll have to guess it then."

"Please don't it's embarrassing."

"Oh but I will." Grell replied, resolve now further hardened with this new titbit of information.

William buried his face into the crimson reaper's hair, readying himself for the imminent onslaught.

"Okeydokey then, how about Travis?"

"No."

"Trent?"

"No."

"Timothy?"

"No."

"Thompson?"

"No way. I certainly refuse to share a name with a demon!"

"Okay then…Theodore?"

"No."

"Taylor, Tobias, Tony, Todd, Tom, Toby, Tyson?"

"No."

"Tate, Trent, Terrence, Troy, Tristan?"

Grell was getting desperate now as she pulled more obscure names out of her rapidly-decreasing mental list.

"Toad?"

"NO!"

"Tiramisu?"

"No."

"Ummm, Tiger?" She asked hesitantly, mind wandering to the first time she discovered her sweetheart was such a tiger between the sheets, and a fierce one at that.

She was brought out of her reverie with a muffled reply from her hair indicating the negative.

"Are you sure it's English?"

"Quite." Came the clipped reply.

Hopes crushed, she sighed, completely out of names. Unless…well, William _did_ say it was embarrassing.

"Is it a _female_ name?" She asked tentatively.

Silence.

"Tasha?"

"No."

So it _was_ a female name after all! With newfound motivation she recommenced the interrogation with vigour.

"Tanya?"

"No."

"Teagan, Tessa, Taylor, Terry?"

"No."

"Theresa, Tamika, Tilly?"

"No."

"Tory, Tracy, Trinity, Tiffany?"

She was met with silence.

Looking down to ensure that William was still paying attention to her and not asleep, she was met with a weary glance from green eyes identical to her own.

"Tory?" she whispered.

"No."

"Tracy?"

"No."

"Trinity?"

"…no."

"Tiffany?!"

"…Miss Sutcliffe it appears that break-time has ended. Please escort yourself from my office and get back to work immediately."

"Aww William!" Grell moaned dramatically, placing an appreciative kiss on her lover's cheek for being so tolerant before flouncing out of the room.

Just before Grell could close the heavy door to his office he called out.

"Sutcliffe?"

"Yessir?" She replied, sticking her head around William's office door.

"Just remember that you are cooking dinner for that little stunt you just pulled. Now OUT!"

"Awww William, you know how I absolutely abhor cooking for the smell that sticks in my hair afterwards!"

"OUT!" William snapped and strode up to the door, pecking Grell on the forehead before slamming the door in her face.

Grell smiled. In his embarrassment her darling William had forgotten that she had already completed all her work so now she had a good few hours to kill. Oh well. She supposed that she would go to the jewellers and get William a charm bracelet that spelt Tiffany, after all, what was the worst that could happen to her?

\- Later That Night -

" ** _SUTCLIFFE_**!"


End file.
